Sweet mint
by D.Gabrielle
Summary: De la menthe, des dragons, un quiproquo...
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Mint.**

**Notes : **Ma Sensei adorée, cette fic est pour toi x3.

Et merci à toutes les personnes qui font des fictions merveilleuses sur ce pairing et m'ont donné envie de tenter quelque chose sur eux (« The Price of Freedom » by Talim76 ou encore « My dear Liar » by Saharu-chan).

Ça devait être un one shot, j'ai envie d'en faire une fic a chapitres, sans savoir où ça va me mener…

Le titre est nul et mon anglais aussi.

Bonne lecture !

**Edit :** Après lecture des reviews (Merciiiiii) et concertation avec moi même, légère modification de certains passages. Vraiment minime.

* * *

Le sel.

Sur sa peau.

Ses yeux.

Ses cheveux.

L'eau.

Dans sa bouche.

Ses poumons.

Impossible de lui échapper.

Insidieuse, perfide, elle est là.

Remplissant tout son être.

La mer.

Kanon se réveilla en sursaut, les pupilles dilatées à l' extrême. Il tenta de contrôler sa respiration saccadée, une main agrippant son t-shirt au niveau du thorax. Dans ses oreilles, le bruit du ressac…

Il finit par se calmer, le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur qui lui arracha un frisson.

Il tourna la tête vers la droite en direction du second lit, poussé contre le mur. Il était vide. Parfois, Saga était bien trop fatigué pour redescendre du treizième, préférant y dormir. Il se passait ainsi plusieurs jours sans que les Gémeaux ne se voient.

Kanon en était soulagé. Ils avaient encore du mal à se faire face, le regard fuyant, le moindre contact évité, même dans leurs gestes les plus banals. Ils n'étaient pas prêt à crever l'abcès.

De toutes les façons, la nature inquiète de Saga l'aurait poussé à lui demander la cause de ses cauchemars. Tout en espérant ne pas en faire partie… Il était hors de question pour l'ex Marina d'en faire part a qui que ce soit. Même si depuis leurs résurrections ce putain de cauchemar était récurent, tenace... Compressant sa cage thoracique, rendant sa respiration sifflante, l'empêchant de fermer l'œil, ne lui laissant de répit qu'une petite poignée d'heures.

Les séquelles du Cap Sounion.

De ces dix jours entre la vie et la mort.

Kanon se pencha vers le sol, farfouillant dans son sac pour en sortir un inhalateur. L'odeur de la Ventoline se répandit dans ses poumons, le soulageant. Momentanément du moins.

Il le rangea dans le fond, entre quelques bouquins, un vieux walkman et des fringues. Kanon n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de possessions. Un sac à dos lui suffisait et roulez jeunesse.

Il se rallongea dans son lit, les bras derrière la tête, regardant les fissures du plafond.

Une heure plus tard, Kanon se trouvait sur le parvis du Temple des Gémeaux, un livre à la main, un sachet de bonbons à la menthe dans l'autre. Il s'installa sur les marches, dos a une colonne, avec le même t-shirt bordeaux et un vieux jean délavé, troué, lui tombant sur les hanches.

Il était encore tôt, vers les six heures du matin, le soleil peinant à se lever, éclairant peu à peu le ciel de la Grèce.

Le Sanctuaire était encore silencieux. Quelques lèves tôt, des apprentis et leurs maîtres commençaient leurs étirements dans les arènes. Bientôt, d'autres personnes les rejoindraient. Mais pour l'instant, Kanon profitait de ce calme.

Il avait pioché au hasard dans la bibliothèque de Saga un livre à la couverture abimée, tout petit. Un recueil de poèmes au titre évocateur « Les fleurs du mal ». Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Kanon et il se plongea dans les poèmes controversés.

Juste quelques instants de répit, avant qu'une voix a fort accent italien ne se fasse entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-C'est marqué sur la couverture.

Un reniflement, le cliquetis d'un briquet qu'on allume, puis l'odeur âcre du tabac chatouilla les narines de l'ex Marina.

-Tu devrais pas cloper comme ça.

-J'aurais pourtant juré que je parlais à Kanon et pas à Saga.

Un rire lui répondit. Comme une invitation à s'assoir.

Death Mask en profita pour piocher dans le sachet de bonbons avant de les fourrer dans sa poche. Sans doute pour plus tard.

Un long moment s'écoula, dans un silence total. Pas besoin de longs bavardages entre eux. Ils n'avaient de toutes façon pas grand-chose à se raconter, mais au moins la présence de l'un ne tapait pas sur les nerfs de l'autre.

Il faut dire que personne n'avait réellement connu Kanon, éternellement ombre dans le sillage de son frère. Quelques personnes passèrent, hochant la tête, saluant et demandant ainsi le droit de circuler. Kanon s'en foutait, toujours le nez dans son bouquin. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ces regards, de ces paroles, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il le savait, il fallait du temps a tout le monde… Mais tout cela le rendait mal à l'aise...

La matinée s'écoula ainsi, lentement. Puis Death Mask prit congé, retournant dans son temple pour l'heure du déjeuner.

De nouveau seul, Kanon sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer, mais la présence silencieuse de Death Mask lui faisait du bien. Même s'il s'agissait d'un Chevalier encore plus tordu que lui. C'était mieux que rien.

Kanon se redressa, s'étira longuement, faisant craquer ses os. Il ramassa ses affaires, rentrant dans le temple, appréciant la fraicheur des murs après une matinée au soleil.

Les traits de son visage se crispèrent. Il sentait venir une nouvelle crise…

_Pourquoi ?..._

C'était les clopes de Death Mask ? Le soleil ?

Kanon ne savait jamais à quel moment ses crises arrivaient, il suffisait d'un rien, un truc anodin… C'était un peu trop souvent en ce moment… Il n'allait pas pouvoir cacher son état encore bien longtemps et cela le mettait en rage a l'idée de dévoiler cette foutue faiblesse.

_Inspire…_

_Expire…_

_Inspire…_

_Expire…_

Pas de Ventoline, même pas un sac en papier…

Il se traita mentalement de con quand il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. A genoux sur le dallage, l'air se raréfiant davantage dans ses poumons comprimés, il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement.

Le Dragon des Mers s'étala de tout son long sur le sol de marbre.

* * *

Rhadamanthe pesta.

C'était son tour cette semaine de venir au Sanctuaire avec des rapports pleins les bras. Ce n'était pas lourd pour lui, c'était juste encombrant. Et puis ces fichues marches…

-Bande de masochistes…

Bon. Au moins ils n'avaient plus besoin d'être sur leurs gardes en permanence en se demandant ce qui allait leur tomber sur le coin de la tronche. Tout ça pour des histoires de famille…

Rhadamanthe avait une fois zappé sur Dallas. Au bout de quelques minutes il trouva d'étranges ressemblances avec ce qu'il connaissait…

Il secoua sa tête pleine de bêtises. Plus vite il en aurait fini avec ces fichus rapports, plus vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui en Angleterre, avec un verre de pur malt et des dvds.

En arrivant au Troisième Temple, un frisson indéfinissable lui parcouru l'échine, comme à chaque fois. Celui des Geminis, dont l'un s'était suicidé avec lui. Il avait reconnu que Kanon avait eu du cran pour faire ça… Il avait ainsi gagné le respect du Juge. Mais ça s'arrêtait là…

A chacun de ses passages, Kanon s'arrangeait pour ne pas croiser son chemin. Cela convenait très bien a Rhadamanthe. Ils n'étaient plus ennemis, mais pas pour autant amis.

Son pied cogna dans quelque chose avec un bruit mat. Surpris, il baissa son regard mordoré vers… une jambe ? Il cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Il finit par contourner la colonne pour apercevoir un Gémeaux sur le sol, inanimé.

Rhadamanthe posa ses dossiers, à genoux à côté du jeune homme il lui tapota les joues.

-Hey…

Il entendit une respiration sifflante, remarqua la pâleur de Saga… Non, plutôt Kanon. Le premier devait l'attendre au Treizième Temple avec le Pope Shion. Le Dragon des Mers avait les muscles crispés, les jointures blanches a force de serrer le poing…

Le Juge avait peur que Kanon lui claque entres les pattes. On risquerait de l'accuser et créer ainsi un accident diplomatique.

Il rapprocha son visage, tentant de déterminer le problème : Crise cardiaque ? Crise d'angoisse ? Asthme ? …

Rhadamanthe réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne trouva rien a proximité pour soulager le Dragon et s'il allait chercher de l'aide, il aurait pu être trop tard. Il grimaça… Il n'avait pas d'autres solutions.

Se penchant, il accola ses lèvres à celles de Kanon, lui ouvrant la bouche pour lui insuffler de l'air. Il ne savait pas si c'était la bonne méthode, mais le plus important c'était que le Dragon respire de nouveau.

Au bout d'un temps infiniment long, la poitrine du Gémeaux se souleva de nouveau régulièrement. Il reprit peu a peu ses esprits, ouvrit les yeux…

Pourquoi Rhadamanthe l'embrassait ?

_Rhadamanthe ?_

Kanon se redressa vivement, leurs crânes rentrant violemment en collision. Le Juge jura dans sa langue natale en se tenant le front. Il se prit également un livre et un paquet de bonbons, le Dragon le bombardant avec ce qu'il trouvait sous la main. Sa sandale droite aussi.

-STOP ! Hurla Rhadamanthe.

Kanon avait de nouveau la respiration qui s'emballait, regardant le Juge comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose immonde.

-T'es… T'es un homme mort…..

Soulevant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, le Gemini s'apprêta à lancer une attaque avant que le Juge ne l'interrompt de nouveau.

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie !

Le Grec haussa un sourcil, interloqué, mais toujours en position d'attaque.

-Tu étais par terre, tu respirais plus… J'avais rien sous la main alors j'ai fait avec les moyens du bord. Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de rouler une pelle a un mec, à un Chevalier d'Athéna en plus.

Vexé, Kanon abaissa les bras, ramassa ses affaires et s'en fut vers les appartements privés d'un pas rapide. Une porte claqua violemment.

Rhadamanthe récupéra alors ses dossiers avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Sur ses lèvres, un gout mentholé.

* * *

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2.**

-Juge Rhadamanthe ?

-Pardon ?

Pour la troisième fois, Saga interpela le Spectre, les sourcils froncés. D'habitude, le Juge était plus attentif. Mais là… Il était complétement dans les nuages et regardait bizarrement le Geminis.

Shion tapa dans ses mains.

-Il se fait tard. Je propose que chacun retourne chez soi, nous verrons le reste demain.

Soulagé mais ne le montrant pas, le Juge serra les mains des deux serviteurs d'Athéna avant de prendre congé. Cette fois, il n'avait pas besoin de se trimbaler les dossiers, ne les récupérant pas avant la fin de la semaine.

Ces échanges entre les factions anciennement ennemies duraient depuis plus de six mois, depuis la résurrection de tout ce petit monde, Saints, Marinas, Spectres…

_Et c'était un beau bordel_… songea Rhadamanthe.

Trouver des solutions diplomatiques entre chaque camp n'était pas chose aisée quand les Dieux avaient passé des siècles à se mettre dessus pour la moindre broutille.

Il y avait Saga, Aioros, Shion en ambassadeurs du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Rhadamanthe, Minos, Eaque pour les Enfers.

Isaac, Sorrente, Thétis pour le Sanctuaire de Poséidon.

Chacun prenant son rôle très au sérieux. Pour Rhadamanthe, tant qu'Hadès était satisfait, il l'était aussi. Il accomplissait son travail, point. Peu lui importait le reste. Mis à part peut-être le comportement de Minos qui laissait à désirer… A chaque fois que ce dernier passait par le douzième temple, il restait au moins un bon quart d'heure à faire la sérénade au gardien des lieux, du moins à sa porte close. Aphrodite avait une certaine ressemblance avec Albafica, un ancien Chevalier des Poissons mort il y a plusieurs siècles de la main même de Minos. Et ce dernier semblait vouloir renouer à sa manière avec le Suédois.

Rhadamanthe haussa les épaules, sortis un cigarillo d'un étui de cuir, avant de l'allumer avec son zippo d'argent gravé d'une wyvern. Tirant une bouffée, il leva la tête, se disant qu'au Sanctuaire on pouvait bien observer les étoiles. La nuit était magnifique, glaciale en comparaison des journées étouffantes de la Grèce. Le Juge frissonna dans sa chemisette blanche, ceinte au cou par une cravate d'un noir profond. Pardessus, il portait un gilet beige assorti à son pantalon de coupe droite. Il aimait bien ses souliers de ville sombres, parfaitement cirés et à talonnettes. Il les avait choisis pour plusieurs raisons, mais surtout pour la marque qui ne manquait pas de le faire sourire : Méphistos.

Le Juge se passa la langue sur les lèvres, constatant que le goût de menthe s'était bel et bien évaporé. Presque avec regret.

-Faites attention, Juge. Vous faites presque « Vieux pervers ». Sauf votre respect, bien sûr.

Il tourna la tête en direction de Saga. Sans sa tenue de Pope adjoint, il faisait plus humain, moins hautain. Un simple jean coupé aux genoux, un t-shirt sombre et une paire de sandales suffisaient à le mettre en valeur.

-Vous fumez ?

-Non, merci, refusa poliment Saga en secouant la main.

Ils effectuèrent ensemble la descente des escaliers, devisant sur tout et n'importe quoi. Enfin, Saga faisait la conversation pour deux tandis que le Juge hochait la tête de temps en temps. Il se demandait si l'ex Pope était au courant du problème de son jumeau. Oui, sans doute… Non, que le cas du Dragon des mers l'intéresse particulièrement, mais il était curieux de savoir de quoi il souffrait. C'était un vilain défaut, et il était un vilain garçon. Cette gorge nouée, cette respiration sifflante… Il avait l'impression de mettre le doigt sur un truc.

En arrivant au temple des Geminis, Saga l'arrêta. Verbalement.

-Vous joindrez-vous à nous pour le dîner, Juge ?

-Ca dépend… Cela vient du Chevalier des Gémeaux, ou du Pope adjoint ?

-De Saga.

Rhadamanthe hésita. Il louait les efforts de son ex-ennemi pour instaurer un climat de paix, sans doute aussi pour se racheter une conduite auprès de ses compagnons… Mais il y avait un autre Gemini qui ne le portait absolument pas dans son cœur. Surtout depuis un certain bouche à bouche, quelques heures plus tôt.

-Je ne voudrai pas vous déranger… Ni votre frère.

Saga haussa les épaules.

-Il faut que chacun fasse un pas…

Touché, le Juge finit par accepter. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une soirée.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste pièce, visiblement la pièce à vivre. Contre le mur du fond, deux banquettes en bois côte à côte pouvant accueillir jusqu'à huit personnes. Posé dessus, un mince matelas clair et une multitude de coussins de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs. Devant, une large table, qui semblait avoir fait son temps, où des couverts pour deux personnes avaient été disposés. De hautes bibliothèques se tenaient de chaque côté des banquettes, prenant tout un pan de mur.

Rhadamanthe se demandait combien de temps encore les planches qui ployaient sous le poids des livres pouvaient encore tenir. Sans doute plus très longtemps.

Le carrelage était blanc, tout comme les murs et le plafond, pour peu que pouvait le constater le Juge. Les lumières provenaient de bougies disposées çà et là, laissant de grandes zones d'ombres.

-Nous n'avons pas encore l'électricité, mais c'est en cours de négociation avec Shion, précisa Saga, comme pour s'excuser.

Avant que le Juge ne puisse rajouter un mot, une voix se fit entendre d'une pièce se situant au fond vers la droite, d'où provenait également une odeur des plus appétissantes.

Se dirigeant vers la source, Saga et Rhadamanthe ne purent que rester sur le seuil de la cuisine, le premier haussa un sourcil, le second se retenant a grande peine de sourire à pleines dents. Action assez miraculeuse pour une personne telle que le Juge.

Devant un fourneau antique, fonctionnant au bois ou au charbon, se tenait le second des Geminis de dos. Dans chacune de ses mains, une poêle, où il faisait sauter des crêpes tout en bougeant les hanches sur une musique visiblement endiablée. De son casque, s'échappait des airs latinos. Il avait attaché sa longue chevelure outremer en une queue de cheval haute, se balançant au rythme de ses mouvements. Kanon n'avait sous doute pas prévu l'arrivée du Juge, mais les piles instables de crêpes pouvaient nourrir aisément plus de la moitié des Chevaliers d'Ors.

S'approchant de son frère, Saga lui retira doucement le casque.

-Je suis rentré.

-Salut, frangin.

Le cœur de Saga manqua de faire un bond. Depuis combien d'années Kanon ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi ?

-Et…et nous avons un invité… Articula difficilement le Geminis sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Ha ?

Saga se décala pour permettre à Kanon de se retourner.

Un grand bruit de ferraille résonna contre les murs. Sur le sol, gisaient les deux poêles encore pleine de pâte a crêpes a moitié cuite.

-Bonsoir, Kanon.

L'interpelé attrapa le bras de son jumeau, l'attira hors de la pièce, faisant fi de son casque qui traînait derrière lui comme un petit chien au bout d'une longue laisse. Rhadamanthe coupa le feu par mesure de prudence, ramassa les poêles, nettoya.

-Mais t'es malade ?! Hurla le Dragon des mers en secouant son frère par les épaules, une fois arrivés au centre du salon.

Ce dernier fut obligé de lui saisir les poignets afin de le faire cesser. Sinon il allait lui vomir dessus, ce qui ne serait pas très classe.

-Ne soit pas aussi à cran. Tout le monde se méfie de lui. Il faut bien l'intégrer un peu.

_Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de lui intégrer mon pied dans le fondement_, songea Kanon, la mâchoire crispé.

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis son jumeau, il saisit une canette de bière à moitié entamée et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour la présenter au Juge.

-C'est interdit aux fumeurs ici.

-Navré.

Rhadamanthe jeta avec regret son bâton de Havane dans le cendrier improvisé sans lâcher Kanon du regard. Par provocation ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Juste que c'était…amusant.

Dans la salle, Saga rajouta un couvert supplémentaire et une chaise.

* * *

Kanon tirait la tronche. Il n'allait pas faire semblant d'être ravi d'avoir le Juge à sa table. S'il avait fait un effort pour la cuisine, ce n'était certainement pas pour régaler un Spectre. C'était pour Saga, uniquement pour lui, parce qu'il savait que c'était son péché mignon, parce qu'il voulait lui faire plaisir…

Il aurait dû s'en douter. A chaque fois qu'il avait un projet, ça foiré…

Inquiet, Saga lui resservit un verre de vin pour la cinquième fois de la soirée. Ok, il avait imposé la présence du Juge au dîner, mais il n'aurait pas cru que l'ambiance serait aussi… pesante ? Si un regard pouvait tuer, Rhadamanthe serait mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

Ce dernier eut le tact de ne faire aucun commentaire, appréciant le repas qu'on lui proposait : crêpes salées avec garniture au choix, à la bonne franquette. Ça lui changeait des repas avec les autres Spectres.

Finalement, la soirée s'acheva et le Juge prit congé des Geminis. Kanon était déjà en train de débarrasser. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot de tout le long et il continuait. Lorsqu'il posa les plats dans l'évier, il sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille et une tête se poser contre son dos. Un long moment s'écoula avant que Saga ne prenne la parole.

-Merci… pour les crêpes… c'était super gentil de ta part…et désolé… pour Rhadamanthe… j'en fais peut-être un peu trop parfois…

Kanon se décrispa peu à peu, poussant un soupir, les mains toujours posées sur le rebord de l'évier, il regardait la vaisselle sans la voir. Ce n'était pas la faute de Saga s'il avait un sale caractère… Il se retourna pour faire face a son jumeau.

Tous deux se regardèrent, sans un mot, enfin.

-Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire mais… à la bataille des maisons… avec l'armure…et quand je t'ai vu aux côtés d'Athéna… J'étais tellement fier de toi. J'en ai pleuré, vraiment… Je suis désolé… pour tout…

Saga baissa la tête, se mordillant la lèvre. Il sentit sa vision s'obscurcir tout d'un coup. Kanon venait à son tour de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi j'ai des excuses à te faire, frangin… pour tout.

Saga répondit a son étreinte, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur libéré d'un poids. Ils auraient pu avoir cette conversation bien avant, mais l'ainé des Geminis avait tellement été pris par ses nouvelles responsabilités, le temps avait passé si vite…

Enfin il retrouvait son jumeau, sa moitié, la seconde partie de son âme…

Kanon finit par le relâcher, un peu gêné.

-Je vais finir la bouteille de vin. Faut pas gâcher.

Saga se mit a rire.

-Je m'occupe de la vaisselle.

Le cadet s'étala de tout son long sur la banquette avec le dernier verre d'alcool. Il s'amusa a faire tourner doucement le liquide carmin. Il n'y connaissait strictement rien en vin, mais ce geste l'avait toujours fait rire.

Un éclat attira son regard sous la table. Un petit objet rectangulaire et de couleur argent se trouvait sur le sol. Intrigué, il le ramassa avant de l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Un Zippo. Très joli et sans doute fort coûteux au vu du poids. Un dragon était gravé dessus. Inutile de se demander alors à qui appartenait cet objet… De plus, ni lui, ni Saga ne fumaient.

Il s'apprêta à le réduire en poussière entre ses doigts lorsqu'il songea que Rhadamanthe devait sûrement être embêté de l'avoir perdu. Sinon il ne l'aurait pas personnalisé à ce point, allant jusqu'à graver la première lettre de son prénom en bas, a gauche. Kanon suivit du doigt les tracés de la lettre, du dessin… Avec un sourire mesquin il se dit que cela ferait un chouette cadeau à Death Mask et rangea le Zippo dans sa poche.

* * *

Tôt le lendemain matin, on frappa à la porte des Gémeaux.

-J'arrive ! Râla Saga, encore à moitié endormi.

Il lui fallait beaucoup de temps pour émerger des limbes du sommeil. Même après trois cafés. Il en était d'ailleurs au second quand on commença à s'acharner sur sa porte.

-Keuuuwaaa ?

Il se retrouva nez a nez avec Rhadamanthe.

-Juge ?... Il est sept heures du matin… Une urgence ?

Devant la mine chiffonnée du Geminis, le spectre se radoucit alors qu'il y a peu, il était particulièrement contrarié.

-Je suis désolé pour le dérangement. Mais j'ai perdu un objet auquel je tiens particulièrement… Je me disais que peut-être…

-Quel sorte d'objet ?

Rhadamanthe décrivit le Zippo en n'omettant aucun détail. En soupirant, Saga le laissa passer avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner.

-Je ne vous conseille pas de sonner aussi tôt chez mes collègues, vous risquez d'être mal reçu…

L'Anglais ne lui répondit pas que c'était un peu tard, étant donné qu'il était déjà passé chez le Bélier et le Taureau. Il regarda d'abords sous la table, puis il fouilla méthodiquement les banquettes, retournant chaque coussin, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Bon, au moins, il remettait en place ce qu'il avait dérangé, songea Saga qui n'était pas en état de s'offusquer des manières cavalières du Juge.

Quand Rhadamanthe repassa une nouvelle fois devant le Gémeau, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir. En effet, les toilettes se trouvaient dans la salle de bain.

Un hurlement de rage retendit.

-PUTAIN ! Mais tu le fais exprès sale pervers ! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Le Juge sortit de la salle de bain plus vite qu'il n'en était entré, traversant le mince couloir, pour atterrir avec fracas dans la chambre se trouvant en face.

Une tartine a la main, Saga s'approcha des deux protagonistes, constatant les dégâts : deux portes, un peu de peinture murale, quelques carreaux de sol, un lit… un Juge un peu sonné. Heureusement que Kanon n'avait pas donné toute sa puissance.

Le Dragon des mers encore trempé, une fine serviette autour de ses hanches, semblait être prêt à lui balancer une second attaque. Ou son poing dans la tronche, au choix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, d'abords ?! C'est pas une annexe des Enfers !

Rhadamanthe se redressa sur les débris du lit en grognant de douleur, un peu de poussière dans les cheveux due à l'impact de sa tête contre le mur.

Saga pénétra dans la chambre pour l'aider quand son pied se posa sur un drôle d'objet. Il ramassa un genre de cylindre dont l'une des extrémités était pratiquement à angle droit, avec une sorte de cartouche intégré.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Sur le sol, le contenu du sac a dos de Kanon était étalé. Et parmi les cassettes audio, les vêtements, se trouvaient des plaquettes de médicaments. En grande quantité.

Kanon lui arracha brusquement l'objet mais n'eut pas le temps de planquer ce que son frère n'aurait jamais dû voir. Saga lisait le nom et les effets d'une boîte qu'il venait de ramasser, une expression de surprise, puis d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Depuis quand tu prends des… anxiolytiques ? Et de la Ventoline ? Et...

Le premier traitant les crises d'angoisses. Saga connaissait bien certains de ces médicaments qu'il avait lui-même dû prendre pendant quelques années. Mais pour le second… C'était pour l'asthme, s'il ne se trompait pas… Quand au reste...

Il se tourna vers son jumeau, dans une demande d'explication.

-C'est pas pour moi ! Se défendit le cadet.

Mais sa voix était bien mal assurée pour une fois.

-Tu mens ! Qui t'a prescrit ça ?!

Saga, partagé entre plusieurs sentiments indéfinissables, avait bien du mal à garder le contrôle de lui-même en cet instant.

-Ho, Saga, calme-toi… Tu vires au noir profond…

-Ne me prends pas pour un con ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?!

Acculé contre un mur, Kanon ne faisait pas son fier devant les pupilles rougeoyantes de son ainé. Tout ça à cause du Juge. Ce dernier ne disait mot, observant avec intérêt la transformation physique de Saga.

Avec un soupir, Kanon avoua a demi-mot.

-Bon, ça m'arrive parfois d'être un peu stressé…Comme tout le monde, hein. Pas de quoi en faire un drame.

-Moi, je fais un drame ? MOI ?! Tu fais n'importe quoi ! Tu te rends compte que c'est pas des bonbons ?! Autant de mélanges, ça va te bousiller ! Qu'est-ce que tu as au juste ?! Et n'essaie pas de mentir, je le saurai !

-Je ne sais pas.

Le cadet regardait son jumeau, cette fois ci sérieusement, soutenant son regard.

-Je te l'ai dit, ça m'arrive parfois d'être un peu stressé. Rien de grave. C'est juste pour me détendre un peu.

Saga leva sa main mais ne put jamais l'abattre, son poignet retenu par Rhadamanthe.

-Vous, mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Hurla l'ex Pope.

-Exact. Mais je pense que vous regretteriez votre geste, une fois redevenu un peu plus « normal ».

Impassible, comme toujours, Rhadamanthe savait que c'était un peu de sa faute. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait retenu le bras de Saga. Il semblait avoir un peu compris la relation particulière des jumeaux, à base de « Je t'aime moi non plus » et que la colère de l'ainé était plus que légitime. Mais autant limiter les pots cassés… Son regard croisa celui du cadet, remplis de haine à son égard. Il haussa les épaules en lâchant Saga, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de regard, il était Juge des Enfers.

-Si tu ne veux rien me dire, peut-être que tu seras un peu plus loquace face à Shion.

-Ne me parle pas comme à un gamin… Fit Kanon en serrant les poings.

-Tu ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix !

* * *

**A suivre…**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet mint.**

**Notes : **Tiana, OC m'appartenant corps et âme ;)

**Chapitre 3.**

Totalement affalé sur sa chaise, jambes tendues devant lui et mains au plus profond de ses poches, Kanon regardait Shion avec l'intention de garder la bouche fermée.

Ne semblant pas s'offusquer de l'insolence évidente dans la posture du Gemini, Shion mettait de l'ordre dans ses dossiers.

Les piles pour tout ce qui concernait le fonctionnement du Sanctuaire à sa gauche : les divers frais, les financements, les apprentis, les travaux dus aux dégâts de la dernière guerre sainte et les réclamations pour les demandes de modernisation avec électricité et wifi. Shion voyait d'un très mauvais œil l'idée de centaines de câbles sombres par-dessus les temples. Quant au wifi, on lui avait expliqué qu'internet était un genre d'encyclopédie mondiale dans une toute petite boîte. La Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie en résumé.

A sa droite, l'internationale : les traités en cours entre les différents Sanctuaires, les relations avec divers états, les rapports des espions dispersés aux quatre coins du monde, les documents de la Fondation Graad… D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, il devrait plutôt mettre ce dossier-là avec le fonctionnement du Sanctuaire, puisque le financement provenait maintenant de Mlle Saori Kido. Enfin, Athéna.

-Vous avez l'intention de me séquestrer encore longtemps ?

-Ho, mais tu parles finalement. J'ai bien cru que Shaka t'avait retiré un sens.

Kanon se renfrogna.

En tout cas, le sens de l'humour était revenu avec le corps des vingt ans de Shion, nota le Dragon dans un coin de sa tête.

Le Pope se leva alors de son bureau et en fit le tour pour s'installer dans la chaise à la droite de l'ex Marina.

-Tu es un être intelligent, Kanon. Tu te doutes bien que je ne te laisserai pas sortir tant qu'on n'aura pas eu une petite discussion.

-Je vais bien.

Shion croisa les jambes et joignit ses mains sur son genou. Il n'y avait aucune accusation dans son regard, aucune colère. Il prenait juste un ton un peu trop paternaliste du point de vu du Gemini.

-Alors pourquoi prends-tu tous ces médicaments ? Au vu de la diversité, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu y va à tâtons… C'est pas en posant un bête sparadrap sur une plaie ouverte que tu la soigneras. Je suis même étonné que tu ne souffres pas de maux d'estomac avec tout ça.

-Treize ans chez Poséidon a bouffer n'importe quoi. J'ai un estomac en béton armé, répondit Kanon en continuant de fixer la fenêtre devant lui. Je n'ai pas encore testé le cannibalisme, par contre…

Il coula un regard en coin vers le Pope qui éclata de rire.

-J'ai connu un Chevalier a tendance cannibalisme. Je n'ai jamais su si c'était vrai…

-Ha oui ?

-C'était un Gémeau.

Kanon haussa les épaules.

-Comme quoi, la folie douce de notre signe ne date pas d'hier…

Il s'était un peu décrispé mais affichait toujours un air de gamin boudeur, à trente ans passés.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Shion s'inquiétait pour le Gemini. Il n'avait pas su détecter à temps la schizophrénie de Saga avec toutes les conséquences que l'on savait… Il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle catastrophe. Le Bélier aussi avait sa part de culpabilité.

-Tu ne veux pas une consultation chez un médecin généraliste, plutôt ? Au moins tu seras fixé…

Kanon s'apprêta à se répéter, ouvrant la bouche, mais il la referma aussitôt sans un mot. Il avait beau être une belle tête de pioche, Shion n'avait pas non plus usurpé son signe. Et à son âge, il avait accumulé suffisamment d'expérience que Kanon n'en aurait jamais.

Il sentit entre ses doigts le zippo d'argent qu'il tripotait machinalement, sans doute pour penser à autre chose. Une chose était sûre, pour tout ça, le Juge n'était pas prêt de revoir son précieux ustensile. Saga lui avait expliqué que c'était pour cela que Rhadamanthe avait fait irruption dans leur temple. Mais cela ne l'excusait pas. On frappe à la porte avant de rentrer dans une pièce, bon sang !

-Si j'accepte… Vous promettez de me foutre la paix, ensuite ?

-Bien sûr.

-C'est juste une visite de routine.

-Oui.

-Un bilan.

-Tout à fait.

Kanon fixa ses pieds, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Mis à part ce petit soucis là, il était en parfaite santé. Il n'était jamais malade, avait un corps parfaitement sculpté grâce aux entrainements depuis son plus jeune âge, une peau légèrement hâlée… Il n'avait même pas souffert de l'acné. Ou si peu qu'il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Il ricana au souvenir d'Aioros et de son visage grêlé à ses treize ans…

-D'accords.

Le Dragon se leva, étira longuement son corps, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, sur la pointe des pieds. Le Pope griffonna l'adresse d'un médecin se trouvant à Athènes, tendit le papier a son cadet qui le fourra dans sa poche.

-En attendant, je garde tous tes médicaments.

Kanon haussa les épaules avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau du Pope. Dans le couloir, se tenait Saga, évidement, ainsi que Rhadamanthe et Aioros, puis d'autres Chevaliers en attente d'audiences.

Les Geminis se regardèrent, sans un mot. Saga s'était calmé et il voulait lui poser mille questions, mais il y avait trop de monde pour cela. Kanon n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir… Il soupira, passa son bras autour des épaules de son frère, l'entrainant avec lui en direction des escaliers. De son autre main, il fit un geste obscène au Juge, sans se retourner.

Aioros s'offusqua tellement qu'il faillit en faire tomber ses dossiers.

-Par… Pardonnez le. Il est si insolent… Fit l'adolescent de quinze ans.

-Pas de soucis. Au fait, vous n'auriez pas vu un zippo ?

Rhadamanthe se sentait ridicule d'être autant touché par cette histoire. Il avait même retourné son propre bureau aux Enfers. Ça y est, il s'énervait, encore… Sans doute le manque de nicotine. Il n'avait pas allumé un seul cigare depuis la perte de cet objet. Il sentit le léger tressaillement de ses doigts et se força a se calmer, prenant une grande inspiration.

* * *

Assis sur les gradins, Kanon regardait en contrebas tout ce petit monde en train de s'entrainer dans les arènes. Pour une fois, il avait décidé de quitter la solitude de son temple pour se joindre aux autres. Bon, il ne participait pas encore mais c'était déjà un début. Puis ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait admirer un Death Mask prendre la poussière à cause d'une gamine de cinq ans. Celle-ci en était d'ailleurs la première étonnée, regardant ses mains avec surprise.

-Tu as triché Aphrodite ! rugit le Cancer en direction du coupable qui se regardait la manucure sans un mot mais avec un petit sourire en coin.

Kanon rit de bon cœur en piochant dans son sachet de bonbons.

Le Poisson sauta prestement dans l'arène pour saisir sa disciple entre ses bras et la câliner avec fierté, frottant sa joue pâle contre le visage d'ébène.

-Tu vois Tiana, c'est comme ça qu'on explose un Crabe orgueilleux.

-Tu admets alors !

Aphrodite lui tira la langue dans un grand élan de maturité tandis que Death Mask tentait de retirer les épines de son épiderme du bout des ongles. Difficilement visiblement. Bon prince, Aphrodite lui tendit une pince à épiler avant de s'éloigner avec sa disciple tout en lui expliquant comment faire surgir des broussailles de ronces du sol avec son cosmos. Cela faisait à peine quelques mois qu'Aphrodite venait de trouver la petite Jamaïcaine mais il semblait placer de grands espoirs en elle.

Le Sanctuaire s'était vite remis à chercher de nouveaux enfants afin de transmettre le savoir de ses Chevaliers. Pourtant les Sanctuaires étaient bientôt officiellement en paix... Kanon se demandait bien a quoi cela rimait d'arracher encore des enfants à leurs patries, familles, environnements, pour en faire de parfaits petits soldats à la botte d'Athena... par précaution ? Sans doute. Kanon soupira quand il sentit soudain un cosmos familier mais suffisamment sombre pour lui arracher des frissons.

-KAAAANOOOOON...

-Un bonbon Saga? Tenta-il de proposer du ton le plus innocent du monde.

Son frère s'installa à ses côtés, portant encore sa tenue de Pope adjoint. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas encore changé de couleur. Visiblement il faisait de grands efforts pour ne pas exploser devant les regards mi intrigués mi méfiants de ses collègues. Il s'obligea a respirer un grand coup pour ne pas fracasser le crâne de son frère adoré sur les pierres.

-Tu n'es pas parti voir le médecin... Ça fait trois jours que tu te trouves des excuses foireuses...

-Ha tu avais deviné ?

-Kanon...

-Mais tu n'es jamais disponible... geint soudain le Dragon des mers.

Saga haussa les sourcils de surprise.

-Tu...Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-A qui d'autre puis je le demander ? Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire part de mes petits soucis aux autres Chevaliers. J'ai ma fierté quand même.

Saga se mit à réfléchir, fixant sans le voir les combattants. Son frère avait raison sur ce point... Mais il ne pouvait pas s'absenter trop longtemps...Shion avait trop besoin de lui...Certes il y avait Aioros également mais... Mais le Bélier avait besoin des deux Chevaliers. Il y avait tellement de choses à faire, à rattraper...

Admirant avec délectation le visage perturbé de son frère, Kanon se dit qu'il avait gagné ainsi quelques jours de répit. Il commença a suçoter un nouveau bonbon, qu'il manqua d'avaler tout rond en entendant la proposition de Saga.

-Et si... je demandais a Rhadamanthe? Après tout, il était là ce jour-là... Il n'est pas obligé d'être au courant de tout non plus, mais je suis certain qu'il pourra faire la commission avec sérieux.

-JAMAIS! Rugit Kanon. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec ce spectre à la fin ?! Tu le kiffes ?

L'ainé regarda son cadet avec des yeux ronds, ne semblant pas comprendre le dernier terme utilisé.

-Je le quoi?

-Tu l'aimes ? Tu veux te le faire ? Depuis quelques temps c'est Rhadamanthe par ci, Juge par-là... Il s'est passé plus de choses que tu ne veux me le faire croire au treizième...

Cette fois le visage de Saga s'empourpra violemment, il regarda son jumeau avec un air horrifié, presque choqué.

-Certainement pas ! C'est juste que...tu serais surpris de constater à quel point certaines personnes peuvent être différentes de l'image que tu te fait habituellement... Il est très intelligent, courtois, distingué... Bon un peu dur, inflexible aussi...

-Tu m'inviteras au mariage alors... fit Kanon d'un air dégouté.

Il savait que cela ne tournait parfois pas rond chez son ainé, mais quand même ! Avec Minos qui dragué ce pauvre Aphrodite, même s'il se faisait envoyer sur les roses dans tous les sens du terme... Il y aura bientôt des unions Chevaliers/Spectres. La fin du monde !

Il sentit Saga lui saisir le poignet alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter les arènes. Baissant la tête vers lui, il eut un pincement au cœur devant son air de chaton abandonné sur le bord de l'autoroute.

-S'il te plait Kanon... Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte d'aller voir ce fichu médecin? C'est juste une demi-heure à tout casser...

Kanon le regarda, anxieux.

-J'ai peur de ce qu'il risque de découvrir... Peut-être qu'il ne me reste plus que trois jours à vivre?

Il regretta son trait d'humour en voyant son jumeau pâlir.

-C'était une blague Saga !

-Pauvre con...

-C'est bon, j'y vais pour de vrai. Mais vous me faites tous chier !

Il s'éloigna prestement avant que Saga ne le reprenne sur son langage très fleuris.

Encore une différence notable entre les jumeaux.

* * *

-Et bien, cher Mr Gemini, je dois dire que vous êtes en parfaite santé. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un aussi en forme que vous.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Kanon commença a reboutonner sa chemise.

-Par contre, pour vos petits soucis de respiration et vos cauchemars, il faudrait voir un psychologue.

-Je ne suis pas taré !

-Calmez-vous. Il y a une raison a vos petites crises d'angoisses. Et pour vous en débarrasser, rien ne vaut une petite discussion avec une personne plus qualifiée dans ce domaine que moi. Je vais quand même vous prescrire des petites pilules à base de plantes. Ça devrait vous détendre et cela sans que vous vous droguiez à n'importe quel anxiolytique.

Kanon grogna. Il n'était pas un drogué non plus.

-Donc c'est pas grave?

-Non. Mais ça peut devenir gênant. On n'en meurt pas, même si cela fait mal à en mourir.

-Je suis déjà mort une fois...

-Pardon ? fit le médecin, arrêtant son stylo sur le papier, levant un regard intrigué.

-Non rien, je pensais a voix haute.

Le médecin retourna a sa rédaction, suspicieux mais n'insistant pas.

Il finit par se lever, serra la main de Kanon, l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Dans la salle d'attente se trouvait Rhadamanthe, un air mauvais sur le visage, se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté déjà... Parce qu'il avait eu pitié de Saga? Il feuilletait vaguement une revue people, seul magazine "adulte" qu'il avait trouvé a part les mickeys et autre picsou magazine.

-Je savais qu'au fond de toi battait un petit cœur de midinette.

Rhadamanthe se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir comme le puit de l'Enfer, se leva, et serra la main du médecin qu'il lui confia l'enveloppe scellée à l'adresse du Pope. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'immeuble, Kanon se dit qu'il avait envie d'une bonne glace avant de rentrer et d'affronter les questions de Shion et de Saga.

-Ce n'est pas la direction du Sanctuaire, fit remarquer Rhadamanthe.

-T'as pas faim?

-J'ai plutôt envie d'une douche bien chaude pour me désinfecter.

Kanon lui adressa un sourire railleur.

-Tu as peur des petits microbes?

-Je n'aime pas particulièrement qu'un gamin m'éternue dessus pendant qu'un autre essuie sa petite main dégoutante sur mon pantalon.

Kanon éclata de rire. Au moins il était un peu vengé.

-J'ai besoin de sucre. Tes petites affaires courantes attendront.

Rhadamanthe le suivit en soupirant. Il ne lui laisserait que dix minutes de répit avant de le conduire au Sanctuaire, par la peau du cou s'il le fallait.

Attablés à la terrasse d'un café, le Juge regarda avec un écœurement visible Kanon en train de se goinfrer d'une énorme glace aux multiples parfums, décorée de vermicelles, de cerises, de chantilly, avec un coulis framboise/chocolat et des petits éventails en papier d'un goût discutable. De quoi donner envie a un diabétique de se suicider.

Lui-même n'avait qu'un café noir, sans sucre, sans crème.

-Comment fait tu pour t'empiffrer de cette horreur chimique ?

-C'est pour ça qu'on se comprendra jamais, on est trop différents.

-Certes.

Rhadamanthe termina de touiller son café, en avala la moitié, avant de reposer sa tasse, observant de nouveau Kanon. Il ne comprenait pas comment les Geminis pouvaient être aussi différents. Saga aussi sérieux que Kanon était je-m'en-foutiste. Il se posait aussi des questions sur les raisons des angoisses du cadet. Il n'avait pourtant pas de responsabilité, passant le plus clair de son temps à se prélasser au soleil tel un gros matou apathique. Le Juge l'avait vu faire de trop nombreuses fois pour ne pas en tirer cette conclusion.

Ce manipulateur des Dieux… Donner à un humain de trop grands pouvoirs et voilà ce qu'il en faisait. Comme cette histoire de déluge...

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Kanon en léchant sa cuillère d'une façon que le Juge considéra comme totalement obscène.

-A tes conneries de déluge. J'imagine aisément le boulot monstrueux aux Enfers a ce moment là...

La cuillère tinta dans la coupe en verre désormais vide.

-T'exagères pas un peu ? Y'a toujours eu des catastrophes naturelles, des épidémies, des guerres…

-Les Enfers peuvent gérer plusieurs catastrophes meurtrières qui arrivent en même temps mais il y a des limites.

Kanon le regarda d'un air songeur.

-Mais… Vous n'étiez pas enfermés aux cinq pics avec Hadès durant cette période ?

-Les Surplis assurent toujours un service minimum.

Le Dragon des mers médita sur cette phrase.

-Les Enfers, le seul service public qui ne ferme jamais. Mais alors… Tu es très très vieux ?

Rhadamanthe tiqua au superlatif.

-Mon âme est âgée de plusieurs siècles, mon enveloppe corporelle actuelle seulement de vingt-quatre ans.

-Et ton corps humain a suivi un entrainement de Spectre en vue d'accueillir ton âme millésimée ?

Rhadamanthe bu une gorgé de café avant de répondre.

-Non. Pas besoin. Mon âme fusionne avec celle du Surplis, le corps suit.

Kanon eut un sifflement admiratif.

-Nous, on doit s'entraîner comme des brutes depuis tous petits. Y'a vraiment pas d'égalité.

Le Juge ne releva pas, posa sa tasse de café, sortit un peu de monnaie pour payer sa consommation.

-Maintenant que tu as réussi à perdre du temps, on va peut-être pouvoir rentrer ?

Kanon se mit à rire avant de payer et de se lever à son tour.

Reprendre sa petite vie insipide au Sanctuaire, trouver des occupations, ne rien faire d'autre que regarder le temps qui passe, inexorablement…

_Tu parles d'une vie de rêve…_ Songea Kanon, la gorge soudain serrée.

-Et merde…

Rhadamanthe eut tout juste le temps de lui attraper le bras, sentant venir la crise. Sans un mot, il entraîna l'ex Marina vers un parc public et l'allongea sur un banc.

-Calme- toi… respire…Ça va passer… Calme-toi…

A genoux, se tenant à ses côtés, Rhadamanthe passa sa main dans la chevelure outremer, caressant doucement du bout des doigts pour le détendre, passant sa main sur la nuque, la gorge… Il voyait bien que Kanon souffrait, qu'il se sentait humilié d'être dans cet état pour quelque chose d'aussi… d'aussi quoi ? C'était psychologique. Ce n'était pas seulement une douleur musculaire au niveau du cou, c'était surtout dans la tête de Kanon, dans sa tête pleine de nœuds. Et pour se soulager, il prenait n'importe quoi.

Rhadamanthe grinça des dents. Ça aurait sans doute pu être bien pire si l'enchainement de circonstance n'avait fait que Saga découvre ce sac de médicaments… Il avait envie d'engueuler Kanon. Il en voyait trop des gens se foutre en l'air pour des connerie, tous les jours au tribunal des Enfers. Ça mettait en colère Rhadamanthe à chaque fois.

-Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu te plains…

-Hn ? …

Kanon se redressa sur un coude pour regarder le Juge, perplexe. Il allait mieux, ça n'avait duré qu'une petite poignée de minutes. Mais il était en nage comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

-C'est parce qu'on s'occupe pas assez de toi au Sanctuaire ? Tes petits camarades te bizutent ? Sérieusement Kanon, t'as vraiment pas de quoi te plaindre…

Une expression mauvaise passa sur le visage de l'ex Marina.

-De quoi tu me parles sale Spectre ? Tu passes une semaine par mois au Sanctuaire, et ça y est, tu connais tout sur tout ? On n'est pas amis, Rhadamanthe, on ne le sera jamais. Alors tes jugements a l'emporte-pièce, tu peux te les mettre bien profond !

Kanon s'était relevé en même temps que le Juge, se faisant face, le premier les poings serrés, le second, les mains le long du corps.

-Laisse-moi passer. J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou pour retourner au Sanctuaire.

Rhadamanthe le fixa encore quelques instants. Il avait un peu de mal a faire le tri dans ses sentiments, lui qui se vantait d'avoir une maitrise de soi absolue, le fait d'avoir le Gemini en face de lui… Il avait envie de le secouer, de le frapper, mais aussi de le prendre dans ses bras… Lui dire que maintenant il avait toute la vie devant lui pour en faire quelque chose, autre chose. Kanon s'étiolait dans le carcan du Sanctuaire. Mais pourquoi il restait, alors qu'il avait un monde entier a parcourir…

Le Juge avait besoin d'avoir un endroit bien a lui, autre qu'aux Enfers. Un cocon, un havre de paix situé en Angleterre. Entre les conneries de ses frères, les Spectres incompétents, les caprices de Pandore... Il avait parfois envie de décimer la moitié des Enfers. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner s'il gardait autant de bouteilles de spiritueux dans ses tiroirs.

Rhadamanthe comprit soudain.

Un coup d'épaule l'extirpa de ses pensées, l'obligea a se décaler, laissant passer Kanon qui s'éloignait de lui a pas rageur, avant de se téléporter au coin de la rue.

Rhadamanthe serra a son tour ses poings. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il avait déjà suffisamment a faire avec ses propres frères, son travail, et tout le reste.

Kanon était un adversaire de valeur…avait été… devait le rester.

Il se téléporta a son tour au Sanctuaire, il avait une lettre a donner a Shion.

Et une discussion avec Saga qui ne devait pas attendre.

* * *

**A suivre…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet mint.**

**Notes :** Merci à leia26 pour sa review, à ceux qui mettent ma fiction en follow et/ou en favoris, ceux qui passent lire discrètement, ceux qui mettent des reviews, et aux personnes qui me font réfléchir avec nos échanges de mps, elles se reconnaitront ;).

Tiana et Sati, OC m'appartenant corps et âmes, Mei personnage du roman officiel Saint Seiya, Gigantomachia.

Désolée pour les fautes !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4.**

Assis à son bureau, la tête basse, Saga se massait doucement les tempes du bout des doigts. Il en était à son second cachet d'aspirine en moins d'une heure et sa besogne n'avançait pas vraiment. Trop de choses a faire… Il se demandait comment le travail avait pu s'accumuler à ce point.

Saga avait été ravi de la proposition de Shion. Après tout, il avait régné treize ans au Sanctuaire et connaissait donc certaines choses mieux que le vieux Bélier. D'un côté, cela voulait aussi dire qu'il lui avait pardonné, au moins un peu, pour lui confier de telles responsabilités. Sauf qu'à présent, il se demandait sincèrement s'il n'y avait pas une petite vengeance mesquine là-dessous…

Heureusement qu'Aioros avait proposé spontanément son aide. Il avait beau récupéré le corps d'un adolescent de quinze ans, l'âge à peu près de sa mort, il avait pourtant la mentalité d'un homme de vingt-sept ans. Parce que son âme avait vécu dans l'amure du Sagittaire pendant tout ce temps ? Cela faisait étrange au Gemini lorsque que son ami le fixait avec ce regard-là…Ces yeux qui semblaient avoir tout vu, tout vécu… Saga frissonna en imaginant l'âme du Sagittaire se balader de par le monde, observant ses pairs… Son petit frère pleurant sa mort toutes les nuits durant les premières années qui avait suivis sa mort, Saga sombrant inexorablement dans la folie au temple du treizième, les méfiances, les dissidences au Sanctuaire… Et toutes ces horreurs perpétrées durant son règne.

Si durant ces derniers mois, certains Chevaliers avaient fini par lui pardonner, même Mû, ce n'était pas le cas de tous, comme le Lion ou encore Shura. Ceux qui avaient le plus souffert de sa folie à cause de l'assassinat d'êtres chers. Devoir supporter ces regards pleins de haine à son égard était une punition bien plus dure que de s'être donné la mort pour expier ses crimes.

Saga en avait totalement conscience et l'acceptait.

Des petits coups brefs à la porte le tirèrent de ses pensées moroses.

-Entrez.

Rhadamanthe referma la porte derrière lui avant de se poser sur une chaise inconfortable en face du Pope adjoint.

-Ha, Juge. Comment ça s'est passé ? Kanon n'as pas été trop désagréable ?

-Pas plus que d'habitude.

Saga eut un demi-sourire. Son jumeau était vraiment sur les nerfs en ce moment et c'était le Juge qui en faisait principalement les frais. Que Kanon le haïsse car ils avaient été ennemis, soit. Mais cela prenait des proportions trop grandes pour que Saga ne commence à craindre pour les relations Sanctuaire/Enfers.

Saga pensa que dans d'autres circonstances il aurait pu être ami avec le Juge. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, avaient la même élocution, un caractère plutôt calme... De plus, Rhadamanthe lui avait rendu service alors qu'il n'en avait pas l'obligation. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Oui, peut-être qu'ils commençaient à l'être peu à peu…

Le Gemini avait bon espoir que Kanon ouvre aussi les yeux sur le Juge.

-C'est un nouveau bureau ?

-Ha oui… C'était plus simple pour tout le monde, surtout lors d'audiences. De toute façon, les bureaux communiquent entre eux, fit Saga en désignant du pouce la porte se trouvant sur le mur du fond, derrière lui.

-Je vois. J'ai d'ailleurs transmis la lettre du médecin à Shion il y a quelques minutes.

Saga hésita une poignée de secondes avant de poser sa question.

-Et… donc… alors ?

Dire qu'il était inquiet était un euphémisme. Sans se rendre compte, il commença à jouer nerveusement avec le capuchon de son stylo.

Rhadamanthe l'observa tout en cherchant ses mots. Le Juge se faisait l'effet d'être un espion, mais Saga aurait de toute façon su, que ce soit de la bouche de Kanon, de Shion, ou de la sienne. Que l'ancien Pope s'inquiète ainsi pour son frère, il trouvait ça… adorable ? Certes, ils étaient jumeaux, mais il y avait eu tellement de sales coups entre eux… C'était un quasi miracle qu'ils se parlent encore. Le lien fraternel plus fort que tout ? Le Juge n'était pas certain de faire preuve de la même indulgence si un jour Minos ou Eaque lui annoncait qu'ils avaient l'intention de tuer Hadès. Ils les auraient sans doute enterrés au plus profond de la glace du Cocyte. Il espérait même qu'ils fassent la même chose pour lui si jamais il en venait à blasphémer ainsi… Mais ils servaient leur Seigneur depuis trop de millénaires pour avoir ce genre d'idée saugrenue en tête.

-Il est visiblement en bonne santé physique. Psychologiquement par contre… Il va devoir consulter un autre médecin.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, il avait une bonne ouïe.

L'inquiétude du Gemini monta d'un cran. Si Kanon se mettait à développer les mêmes troubles que lui…

-J'aimerai vous faire part de ma théorie, fit Rhadamanthe tout d'un coup. Ce n'est qu'une supposition à force d'observations et elle n'engage que moi.

-Je vous écoute…

-Kanon a peut-être juste besoin de changer d'air, d'environnement.

Saga le regarda, stupéfait, comme si le Juge venait de lui faire une blague pas très drôle.

-Il est libre de partir quand il le souhaite, de vadrouiller par monts et par vaux. Rien ne le retient ici.

-Vous, Saga.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux, de plus en plus ébahi, avant d'avoir les épaules tremblantes sous le coup d'un rire qu'il retenait à grande peine, pour finalement le laisser éclater devant le Juge toujours aussi stoïque.

Finalement, le Gemini se calma, essuyant les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

-Désolé, Juge, mais là… C'était plus fort que moi…

Puis, d'un ton plus sérieux.

-Kanon est un grand garçon, même si parfois il fait des bêtises plus grandes que lui, juste pour que je lui crie après…

Saga se tut, ne terminant pas sa phrase, songeur. Il pensait à leurs jeunes années, à leurs adolescences aussi. Saga, de plus en plus pris par ses responsabilités, ne s'occupait plus vraiment de son jumeau. Kanon était mort pour le Sanctuaire depuis le retour de leurs entrainements en vu de l'obtention de l'armure des Gémeaux. Et pourtant… Il était là, bien là. Continuellement devoir se cacher, ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui… Mais parfois, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, et déclencher des mini catastrophes en faisant porter le chapeau a Saga. Combien de fois il avait hurlé sur son jumeau, combien de fois ce dernier se contenter de ricaner, avant de le prendre dans ses bras, le câlinant en lui demandant pardon, jusqu'à ce que Saga cède. Et un jour, excédé, il avait enfermé son propre jumeau au Cap Sounion, parce qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, une fois de trop.

Il soupira, portant de nouveau ses mains a ses tempes, avant de se rendre compte de la présence du Juge. Il se redressa alors sur son siège, adoptant une attitude plus digne, croisant les mains sur son bureau.

-D'accord. Des vacances lui feraient sans doute du bien, mais ensuite ? Ça ne va pas régler concrètement le problème.

Rhadamanthe haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Lui trouver des occupations ?

Il avait l'impression de parler de l'éducation de son gamin.

Saga fronça les sourcils.

-Il en veut de l'occupation ?

Il tapa sur la pile de dossier se trouvant sur son bureau.

-S'il ne veut pas de la paperasse je lui collerai des apprentis dans les pattes. Il sera tellement fatigué qu'il tombera comme une masse dans son lit.

Comme lui tous les soirs.

Rhadamanthe haussa les épaules. Il avait fait son rapport, le reste lui importait peu… ou presque. Il n'aimait pas voir le Dragon des mers dans cet état, c'était un fait, mais qu'il s'en préoccupe autant… C'était étrange, limite obsessionnel. Ça lui faisait un peu peur de réagir ainsi.

* * *

Dans le Temple des Geminis, Kanon faisait le ménage tout en réfléchissant aux derniers évènements. « Désagréable » était un euphémisme quand il repensait à son comportement avec le Juge. Depuis ce bouche à bouche, jusqu'à son escorte chez le médecin à Athènes. De quoi ce Spectre se mêlait, enfin ? Son comportement était plus que louche…

Passant le chiffon à poussière le long des étagères il songea qu'il aurait dû au moins le remercier. Moué… Le Juge lui avait imposé sa présence, avec l'aide de son idiot de grand frère. En parlant de louche… Ils s'entendaient beaucoup trop bien ces deux-là… Il suspendit son geste, le chiffon a la main, fixant les livres.

Kanon écarquilla les yeux, secouant sa tête vivement de gauche à droite. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait imaginer une relation entre Saga et Rhadamanthe ! Il avait un esprit trop tordu ! Même si Saga était capable de donner de sa personne pour la paix universelle…

-Kaaanooon, mon pooooteee... T'es là ?

Il se retourna vers la personne qui venait de hurler, Milo du Scorpion.

-Tu sais, on frappe à une porte avant d'entrer… Et je ne suis pas encore sourd.

Un grand sourire railleur lui répondit.

-On va faire un tour à la plage avec un barbecue le soir. Ça te dit ?

-Qui ça « on » ?

Il appréciait beaucoup Milo, mais si c'était pour tenir la chandelle pendant qu'il se ferait des papouilles avec Camus, non merci.

-Un peu tout le monde.

Kanon pesa rapidement le pour et le contre. Il serait mieux en train de barboter dans l'eau ou de bronzer sur le sable plutôt qu'inhaler la poussière du troisième temple.

-J'arrive.

Enlevant son tablier, il partit dans sa chambre quelques instants pour en revenir équipé de son maillot de bain bleu lui arrivant mi cuisses, d'un tshirt blanc, une serviette sur l'épaule et une paire de lunette de soleil sur le nez.

En sortant des appartements privés, il aperçut Camus avec deux glacières, Tiana l'apprentie du Poisson et Sati celle de la Vierge venant directement d'Inde, se tenant toute les deux la main. Le fait d'avoir le même âge mais ne parlant pas encore la même langue les avait vraisemblablement rapprochées. Un peu plus loin, le trio infernal : Death Mask et Aphrodite portant des sacs remplis de victuailles tandis que Shura avait son fils niché au creux de son épaule, dormant a moitié, la tête camouflée par un bob kaki bien trop grand pour lui. On avait déposé le bambin âgé de deux ans devant sa porte il y a quelques mois, avec juste un mot « C'est ton fils Juan, et il est Capricorne ». Et effectivement, l'armure réagissait à sa présence, en plus d'une ressemblance troublante avec l'Espagnol. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'identité de sa génitrice mais l'enquête était en cours.

Au deuxième Temple les attendait Aldébaran, une flopée de parasols posés sur une épaule et les deux petites se jetèrent sur lui pour qu'il les porte sur l'autre. Enfin, Tiana traîna son amie derrière elle dans un tintement de bracelets et un froufroutement de sari, ne lui laissant pas vraiment le choix.

Au premier Temple, un Kiki surexcité sautant partout, ravi de ces rares instants de détente en compagnie d'autres enfants, même s'ils étaient plus jeunes que lui. Il faisait régulièrement tomber les serviettes de bain dont il avait la charge. Jusqu'à ce que Death Mask le menace de lui faire bouffer tout le sable de la plage s'il ne se tenait pas un peu plus tranquille.

Mû ayant trop de travail sur les armures avait décliné l'offre tandis que Shaka lui faisait don de son sang par bassines entières.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à une petite crique, là où l'eau était la plus bleue et le sable le plus blanc, posant les serviettes, dépliant les parasols. Les uns s'enduisant de crèmes solaire, les autres sautant déjà dans la mer. Les petites filles commencèrent un château de sable, aidées par Milo, puis vite rejointes par le futur Capricorne, visiblement plus amusé par la destruction que par la construction. Un hurlement strident s'échappa de ses poumons lorsque Shura l'attrapa sous les bras pour le ramener avec lui sous le parasol.

-Ca ne t'intéresse pas un apprenti ? Fit soudain le Poisson en train de faire la planche un peu plus loin.

-J'ai déjà élevé Mei, Ça ira comme ça, répondit le Cancer en nageant à ses côtés.

-Oui, pour l'armure de Bérénice… Pas pour le Cancer. Comment tu réagirais si un beau matin tu découvrais un gamin sur le seuil de tes appartements, se prétendant être ton fils et réagissant à ton armure ?

-Je me demanderai sur quel mur l'accrocher.

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre. Le Poisson ne doutait pas que son ami devait sûrement avoir quelques enfants cachés de par le monde, il ne savait pas tenir ses hormones tranquilles, que ce soit homme ou femme d'ailleurs…

Il savait également que le Cancer serait bien embêté d'avoir de nouveau un enfant dans les pattes. Il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé avec Mei, et qu'il n'ait pas tourné serial killer comme son maître était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Il avait hérité par contre de son sens de l'humour déplorable, d'un bagou à toute épreuve et d'une teinture capillaire argentée. Le jour où Death Mask avait découvert ça, jamais le Poisson ne l'avait vu aussi écarlate, lâchant un « petit con » avant de se claquemurer dans son temple. Sans doute la façon de Death Mask de montrer à quel point il était touché.

-Et toi Kanon ?

-J'ai déjà du mal a m'occuper de moi-même…

Aphrodite soupira, se disant que la nouvelle génération de Golds était mal barrée. Il y avait pour l'instant quatre apprentis pour les armures, c'était peu sur douze… Il sentait que Shion allait bientôt se refaire des cheveux blancs.

Les trois Chevaliers continuèrent de papoter et de nager encore un moment, appréciant ces instants de détente. Quand ils retournèrent sur la plage, les apéritifs étaient déjà servis et deux autres personnes les avaient rejointes : Aiolia et Marine enceinte jusqu'au fond des yeux. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour leurs retrouvailles. C'était charmant de voir à quel point le Lion couvrait l'Aigle du regard et d'attentions alors que cette dernière râlait un peu, par principe.

-J'ai entendu parler d'un barbecue ?

A la ménagerie zodiacale il fallait rajouter un Sagittaire, un vieux Bélier, un second Gemini et… une Wyvern.

Kanon se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il songe à déménager. Impossible de faire un pas sans tomber sur le Juge toujours accompagné de son frère, bien évidement. Ils s'installèrent sur le sable et c'était comique de voir que le Spectre était le seul en costume.

-Kanon, tu sers les boissons ?

Sans un mot, il commença à faire le tour des convives, servant alcools aux adultes et sodas aux mineurs. Puis s'installa à distance respectable, mettant au moins cinq Chevaliers entre lui et le Juge. Il se tourna vers Milo pour engager la conversation, mais son regard était tourné vers le Spectre. Ce dernier soutint son regard mais lorsqu'il ouvrit sa canette, un geyser de bière l'aspergea, éclaboussant ses vêtements hors de prix et les personnes se trouvant à ses côtés.

Le Dragon des mers explosa de rire, accompagné des enfants qui ne comprenaient pas la gravité de la situation. Les autres Chevaliers gardèrent un silence mortifié. Saga se prit la tête entre ses mains.

_Foutu, c'était foutu…_ Songea le pauvre Gemini.

Rhadamanthe se leva soudain, encore trempé, rejoignant a grandes enjambés Kanon qui se roulait sur le sable tellement il n'en pouvait plus, les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentit soudain soulevé de terre et posé en travers d'une des épaules du Juge comme un vulgaire sac à charbons.

-Repose-moi par terre !

Sans l'écouter, sans qu'un seul Chevalier ne se lève pour l'empêcher, il se dirigea vers la mer toute proche puis attrapa Kanon par le fond de son maillot et le col de son t-shirt pour balancer le tout à plusieurs mètres de là dans un plouf retentissant.

Le silence qui s'était installé se brisa sous le coup d'un rire général, détendant ainsi considérablement l'atmosphère. Même Saga ne put s'empêcher un petit rire, agréablement surpris et soulagé par la réaction du Juge.

Lorsque Kanon revint a la nage, son frère lui passa un savon avant de lui ordonner d'accompagner le Juge à leur temple pour qu'il puisse prendre une douche et de lui prêter des vêtements propres. Ce qu'il fut bien obligé d'accepter, ayant manqué de déclencher une nouvelle Guerre Sainte pour une blague de lycéen. On tuait pour moins que ça aux Enfers.

* * *

Assis dans le couloir, dos au mur de la salle de bain, Kanon été en train de réfléchir a son attitude. Ok, il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes sur ce coup-là, même pour une petite blague de rien du tout… Une de trop en fait.

Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il ressentait ces impulsions électriques en présence du Juge, un peu comme un chat avec les poils du dos redressés, feulant, prêt à donner un coup de griffes. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'ils avaient été anciennement ennemis, c'était autre chose…

Car Kanon avait apprécié plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu le reconnaitre ce pseudo baiser au goût de whiskey et de Havane. Et même avant cela, il y avait eu ce bref contact aux Enfers lors de leur suicide. Cette proximité qu'il n'avait connu avec personne d'autre... Et son frère ne comptait pas. Car ça lui avait arraché des frissons de plaisir.

Ça le mettait en colère. Il avait envie de rejeter cette idée le plus loin possible de lui.

Alors il s'était mis à faire semblant de le détester. C'était plus facile de réagir ainsi, de ne pas prendre le risque d'un râteau. Le Gemini n'aurait pas supporté ce nouvel échec.

Il redressa la tête lorsque le Juge sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour des hanches. Il ne sentait plus la bière mais le gel douche des jumeaux, à l'Aloe Vera. Ses cheveux encore humides, un peu électriques dû aux frottements répétés de la serviette le faisait ressembler à un poussin. Kanon dû se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire a cette image mentale.

Kanon se leva, après le regard un peu trop insistant du Juge, entra dans sa chambre et fouilla dans les vêtements de Saga. Parce que les siens étaient trop usés, trop troués, partiellement délavés… Il valait mieux éviter un nouvel affront au Juge en lui faisait porter ses oripeaux. Il trouva donc un tshirt blanc à col en v et un jean noir serré. Il tendit les vêtements au Spectre mais ne les lâcha pas pour autant lorsque ce dernier les saisit. La tête sur le côté, cherchant ses mots, il bafouilla de brèves excuses pour son comportement.

-Non.

Le Dragon des mers cligna des yeux et le regarda, surpris.

-Je refuse de te pardonner. J'estime que je mérite bien plus que des excuses pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir jusqu'à présent.

Kanon se demanda si le Juge était sérieux. Son visage l'était en tout cas.

-Sans déc' ? Et quelle terrible punition me réserve le Juge des Enfers ?

-Tu verras.

Et chose incroyable, un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Rhadamanthe. Bestial, sadique, horriblement attirant.

Kanon sentit sa gorge s'assécher. La peur, l'excitation, l'incompréhension... Juste pour un regard, et un sourire.

-Je peux m'habiller ?

Kanon sortit de la pièce sans un mot, claquant la porte derrière lui.

_Enfoiré de Juge… _

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire a son tour, le cœur battant trop vite. Il avala quelques gélules pour se calmer.

C'était le bordel dans sa tête, dans son corps.

**A suivre… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet mint.**

**Chapitre 5.**

Après le barbecue, Saga avait trainé son frère par une oreille jusqu'au troisième temple. Il ne le relâcha que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle principale de leur appartement.

-Tu te rends compte que tu as manqué de tout foutre en l'air avec tes conneries ?!

Kanon ferma un œil sous le ton de la voix tout en se frottant l'oreille gauche chauffée à vif. Lorsque son jumeau commençait à être aussi vulgaire que lui, c'est qu'il n'était pas loin de la crise de nerfs. Pourtant, cette fois, il n'y avait pas la moindre petite mèche sombre dans sa chevelure outremer, pas la plus petite couleur carmine dans son regard turquoise.

Une seule séance de méditation avec Shaka, et cela portait déjà ses fruits. C'était Aphrodite qu'il lui avait conseillé, d'abord sur le ton de la plaisanterie, puis au final… Si Saga avait été bouddhiste, il n'y aurait peut-être pas eu tous ces drames.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce Juge pour que tu lui en veuilles autant ?

Kanon allait répliquer « un bisou » mais il n'était pas certain d'être crédible.

-Il m'insupporte, c'est tout.

Saga arrêta de faire les cents pas pour le regarder par en dessous.

Il ne reconnaissait plus son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête de pioche…Ce n'était pas lui, ça ne lui pas ressemblait d'agir ainsi… Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué même Death Mask lui avait sorti au détour d'un couloir « Il est bizarre ton frère ». Que l'associable du Sanctuaire lui dise ça, il en avait été grandement surpris. Et si le Juge avait raison ? S'il lui fallait juste un changement d'air… Sauf qu'avec son caractère soupe au lait en ce moment, Kanon serait bien capable de lui reprocher d'avoir juste envie de se débarrasser de lui.

Ce dernier soupira alors, leva ses deux mains devant lui en signe de reddition.

-Je me suis excusé auprès de lui.

-Et qu'a-t-il répondu ?

-Qu'il me ferait payer très cher toutes ces humiliations en me traînant aux Enfers pour me faire subir mille et une tortures.

Saga frémit avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Arrête avec tes plaisanteries douteuses… Mais il a raison sur un point. Tu as vraiment intérêt à rattraper tes bêtises, pour lui, pour moi, pour le Sanctuaire.

-D'accord.

Kanon croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, un air sérieux sur les traits.

-Je ferai tout mon possible. Mais en échange… Dors un peu. Tu ressembles à un raton laveur avec tes cernes.

Saga n'avait pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour vérifier ses dires. Il savait très bien qu'il en faisait trop, Aioros le lui avait déjà reproché, gentiment mais fermement. Mais il ne connaissait pas d'autre façon de faire, à part d'y aller à fond, toujours. Il considérait que dormir était une perte de temps, manger aussi parfois… Comme il avait envie de journées de quarante-huit heures… D'ailleurs, il n'était que vingt-trois heures, il avait encore le temps de faire quelques dossiers… Si seulement Shion et Aioros ne l'avait pas trainé à ce barbecue… Même s'il avait passé une soirée agréable en compagnie des autres Chevaliers, il avait quand même perdu du temps…

Un bras se glissa au niveau de ses hanches et il se sentit soudain soulevé de terre, ayant tout juste le temps de passer ses bras autour du cou de son jumeau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'accompagne au lit. Tu veux monter travailler, hein ?

Saga détourna le visage en grommelant. Jusqu'à ce que son jumeau ne le dépose sur le lit et se glisse à ses côtés, rabattant le drap sur eux. Puis deux bras possessifs l'agrippèrent au niveau du torse, une jambe se glissa entre les siennes, une tête se posa sur son épaule.

-Si je te lâche, tu vas t'enfuir. Je te connais, Saga.

L'ainé se mit à rire devant les manières de son cadet avant de lui caresser la tête.

-Je me constitue prisonnier.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Kanon avant qu'ils ne s'endorment tous deux. Sans vraiment qu'ils s'en rendent compte, leur proximité eut un effet bénéfique sur les insomnies de l'ainé et les crises du cadet.

* * *

Rhadamanthe poussa un soupir de fin du monde. Il n'avait pas été pressé de revenir aux Enfers, vraiment pas. Il aimait son travail, il respectait Hadès, mais les conditions n'étaient pas vraiment… idéales ? Ne l'était plus ? Depuis les résurrections, il avait constaté un certain relâchement dans les troupes infernales… L'ambiance était plus détendue, plus lascive alors que lui-même était un roc, imperturbable.

La déesse Perséphone elle-même avait réussi à convaincre son époux de rattraper le temps perdu en lui proposant une lune de miel. Un tour du monde, qui durait depuis maintenant… deux mois. Elle était bien la seule a pouvoir remonter le moral d'Hadès qui s'ennuyait tellement depuis qu'il n'avait plus de complots à préparer. Il ne pouvait se plaindre de la paix, de la trêve, puisque sa chère et tendre aimée lui avait été rendue. Mais les Dieux n'aimaient pas l'ennui. Ça les poussait à faire des bêtises, à se chercher des poux entre divinités, juste pour avoir un peu de distraction. Et puis… On pouvait se lasser de la harpe de Pandore au bout de quelques millénaires, même si Pharaon et Orphée s'étaient joints parfois à elle pour quelques concerts privés.

De toutes les façons, Rhadamanthe n'avait pas l'oreille musicale. Ce n'était ni beau, ni affreux à entendre, ça le laissait juste indifférent. Tout en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une lacune, il n'y pouvait rien. Personne n'était parfait, et sûrement pas lui. S'il l'était, il n'aurait pas l'envie d'assommer Minos avec son presse-papier en forme de pièce d'échiquier, haute de seize centimètres, pour faire cesser ses lamentations.

Le Griffon était présentement en train de vouloir fusionner son visage avec le bureau de la Wyvern, les bras pendant dans le vide, assis à l'extrême limite de sa chaise qui tenait seulement sur ses deux pieds avant. A ses côté, le Garuda passait une main compatissante dans la chevelure blanche, tentant de le consoler par ce geste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ENCORE ? Grogna Rhadamanthe entre ses dents, n'en pouvant plus.

-Une peine de cœur… Répondit Eaque. Tu sais, le Poisson doré au Sanctuaire…

-Aphrodite ?

-Albafica…

Rhadamanthe soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Tu te trompes d'époque, Minos.

Quel était donc cette lubie de vouloir faire d'Aphrodite sien ? A cause d'un différend lointain ? Car Rhadamanthe ne pouvait pas croire que son frère était réellement tombé amoureux du Suédois. Pour lui, il ne s'agissait qu'un moyen pour Minos de se venger d'Albafica. Parce qu'il avait perdu contre lui et que d'une certaine manière il pouvait reprendre le contrôle ainsi, rafistoler son égo blessé à l'aide d'un procédé totalement tordu. Quoiqu'en dise Minos avec ses soupirs énamourés et son moral dans les chaussettes.

Rhadamanthe ratifia une nouvelle liasse de son lutrin puis se servit un verre de scotch, sentant venir le mal de crâne. A la dernière seconde, il changea d'avis, et au lieu de porter le verre à ses lèvres il le poussa en direction de Minos.

-Un seul.

Il put lire la gratitude dans le regard de son frère qui avala l'alcool d'un trait, lui brûlant douloureusement la gorge, descendant dans son estomac, formant une petite boule de chaleur. Il reposa le verre brusquement, secoua la tête, se redressa vivement.

-J'y retourne !

Il partit presque en courant sans même refermer la porte.

-Dis-moi qu'il retourne travailler….

-J'en mettrai pas ma main à couper, lui répondit Eaque en prenant la bouteille pour examiner l'étiquette... Quatre-vingt-huit pourcents ? Même pour lui, c'est rude…

Un bruit mat se fit entendre dans le couloir que Minos venait d'emprunter, arrachant un mince sourire à l'Anglais. Tranquillement, il ferma son dossier qu'il posa sur le côté, puis en saisit un autre qu'il ouvrit.

-Tu es un être diabolique, Rhadamanthe.

-Juge des Enfers.

Juste une petite heure de tranquillité, en espérant ne pas en demander trop. Quant à Eaque, ce dernier décida de rester dans le bureau de son frère, le coude négligemment posé sur le dossier de sa chaise, se balançant doucement. Sa main soutenant son menton, fixant un point invisible, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Tu penses que cela se passe bien pour nos seigneurs ? Demanda-t-il soudain, prouvant ainsi qu'il ne pouvait rester silencieux trop longtemps.

Rhadamanthe jeta un œil en direction de la bouteille, mais il doutait que la moitié suffirait à le soûler. Lui ou Eaque… Contrairement à Minos, ils tenaient plutôt bien l'alcool, ce qui obligeait Rhadamanthe à planquer ses meilleures bouteilles dans des endroits incongrus. Loin de se démonter, Eaque se mettait en chasse avec plaisir, comme s'il cherchait des œufs en chocolat dans un jardin au moment de Pâques.

-Je suis heureux pour notre Seigneur Hadès. Il mérite de l'avoir retrouvée.

Rhadamanthe arrêta quelques secondes de griffonner son papier, jeta un œil vers le Garuda, sans toutefois se redresser totalement. C'était du regret qu'il percevait dans sa voix ? … Pourquoi tout le monde le prenait pour le bureau des lamentations ? Encore plus dans un domaine aussi trivial que les sentiments amoureux… Comme si ça l'intéressait outre mesure.

Aucun des deux frères ne s'étant levé pour refermer la porte, c'est ainsi qu'ils purent remarquer la présence de Pandore dans l'encadrement. Elle se tenait là depuis peut-être une seconde ou une minute, imposante dans sa robe indigo assortie avec la couleur de ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissé détachés, comme à son habitude. Comme personne ne l'avait invitée, elle pénétra dans le large bureau, promenant son regard sur les vastes bibliothèques bordant les murs, comme si elle venait pour la première fois. Il n'en était rien, c'était juste sa façon de faire, de ménager ses effets, ne pas aller droit au but, pas tout de suite, pas encore…

-Eaque, tu n'as pas de travail dans TON bureau ?

La voix claqua comme un coup de fouet, sans appel. Eaque la regarda sans faire mine d'être offusqué par cet ordre, un rictus se préparant à soulever davantage les commissures de ses lèvres. Ils se toisèrent du regard, jusqu'à ce que le Garuda cède, non par déférence, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il se leva, remis la chaise dans le bon sens, salua son frère d'un vague geste de main puis referma la porte derrière lui. Ce fut a ce moment-là qu'il perdit son sourire qui se transforma en grimace accompagnée d'un grincement de dent.

Il n'aimait pas Pandore, elle le lui rendait bien. Mis a part son frère Hadès ou elle-même, elle n'aimait pas grand monde, même pas Perséphone qui était pourtant sa majesté également. Elle lui reprochait son doute son absence depuis beaucoup trop longtemps aux côtés d'Hadès, même si elle n'en avait jamais fait la réflexion a haute voix. Ha si, il y avait également son Caith Sith mais Eaque n'était pas persuadé qu'être l'animal domestique favori de Pandore était un privilège, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'un sale gamin en surplis. Le Garuda trouvait cela totalement malsain.

_Serpent, chat, et un grand toutou mordoré…_

Eaque renifla de mépris. Il fallait qu'il se défoule sur quelque chose pour laisser éclater sa rage. Il se mit en recherche de Violate pour un échange de coups et autre parades.

Dans le bureau de Rhadamanthe, Pandore se tenait toujours debout devant le meuble encombré de dossiers, dominant le Juge toujours assis, la tête baissée vers ses documents, le visage neutre. Seule la crispation de ses doigts sur sa plume trahissait le sentiment qui l'animait a présent.

-Mon cher Rhadamanthe, les traités avec le Sanctuaire d'Athéna se passent bien ?

-C'est en bonne voie.

-Encore combien de temps ?

Il fronça les sourcils a cette question mais il répondit tout de même. Laconique.

-Quelques mois.

Un froissement de tissu se fit entendre, comme un glissement sur du bois, puis du papier, jusqu'à ce que des petites mains se posent sur les poignets du Juge, l'obligeant a relever la tête. Rhadamanthe se retrouva pris dans les deux obsidiennes. Piégé.

-Tu me manques Rhadamanthe… A chaque fois que tu dois te rendre là-bas…

Comme le lui avait fait si bien remarquer Kanon, il n'était absent qu'une semaine par mois, voire une semaine et demi. Ce qui était a la fois court et long selon les avis. Celui du Juge se ranger dans la première catégorie. Cette bouffée d'oxygène, ce soleil Grec cognant impitoyablement contre sa nuque, ses échanges avec les Chevaliers, plus ou moins agréables quand il repensait aux Geminis...

La jeune femme passa soudain ses mains sur le visage de l'Anglais, comme pour y retracer les traits, les garder dans sa mémoire. Rhadamanthe faisait partie des rares personnes qui avait l'exclusivité de la voir sourire, comme une enfant, dans ce corps de femme. Elle avait grandi trop vite, elle avait souffert beaucoup trop. Et pourtant elle souriait.

-M'aimes-tu Rhadamanthe ?

-Oui, Dame Pandore.

-Plus que tout ?

-Moins que le Seigneur Hadès.

Elle eut un rire, discret, cristallin. Ses mains remontèrent dans la chevelure blonde, massant doucement. Le Juge ferma les yeux, sans doute pour mieux apprécier ses caresses, mais son visage resta fermé.

-Prouve le moi.

Il se crispa, une nouvelle fois, pas seulement au niveau des doigts, ce fut tout son corps. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Pandore, sans qu'elle n'en fasse la remarque toutefois. Elle n'en n'avait pas besoin car déjà les mains puissantes du Juge se posèrent sur ses cuisses alors qu'elle était toujours à genoux sur le bureau. Elle se pencha, attrapant doucement les lèvres du Juge des siennes, sans approfondir le baiser, puis passa ses bras autour du cou tandis qu'il la soulevait par les hanches. Elle le laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépose sur la méridienne tendue de velours pourpre.

Ce fut cette fois au tour de Rhadamanthe de se retrouver a genoux sur les épais tapis de la salle, la regardant sans un mot. Elle soutint les pupilles mordorées d'un des plus puissants Juge des Enfers qui ferait pratiquement tout pour elle. Car elle n'était pas dupe… Hadès était au-dessus d'elle, ce qui était normal. Mais c'était justement cette dévotion qu'elle aimait chez l'Anglais, qu'elle aurait voulu également entièrement pour elle. Alors elle se contentera de ce qu'elle pouvait lui réclamer.

Un pied nu posé sur l'épaule de l'Anglais qu'il embrassa doucement avant de faire de même sur la seconde cheville. Ce n'était pas des baisers d'amours, mais ceux d'un vassal envers sa maitresse. Ça suffisait à cette dernière. Pour le moment.

-Aime-moi, Rhadamanthe.

Elle se laissa choir sur les épais coussins, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, un vague sourire sur ses lèvres, le rouge colorant peu à peu ses joues pâles lorsque le Juge s'exécuta.

_Des mots et des gestes vides de sens… Une sinistre mascarade… Être conscient de ça, et pourtant, ne rien faire… Pathétique… Je suis pathétique… _

* * *

Le verre se brisa dans sa main lorsqu'il le sera trop fort, tachant le bureau, faisant sursauter Valentine sur son échelle.

-Seigneur Rhadamanthe ?

Devant le silence de son supérieur, le Spectre décida de laisser tomber le classement des archives et sauta au bas de l'échelle. Saisissant la main blessée du Juge, il entreprit de retirer les morceaux de verre fichés dans la chair. Inquiet, il constata que c'était le quatrième cette semaine, pulvérisé de cette façon de surcroit.

Rhadamanthe aurait pu le balancer contre un mur ou encore hurler sur ses subordonnés pour se défouler, mais non. Il gardait tout en lui et inconsciemment, lorsqu'il arrivé au bord de la saturation, son corps s'arrangeait d'une façon ou d'une autre à décharger ce surplus.

Valentine ne lui posait pas de questions, il ne se sentait pas en droit de se mêler des affaires du Juge. Mais il ne pouvait que constater qu'à chaque fois qu'il revenait du Sanctuaire Grec, Rhadamanthe semblait détendu, souriant même, semblant trouver amusant les Chevaliers d'Athéna. Mais au bout de quelques jours passés aux Enfers, il redevenait le Juge des Enfers irritable.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait donc rendre le Juge ainsi ? Bien sûr, il avait toujours été un peu sur les nerfs, la faute à son perfectionnisme et ses habitudes. Si Rhadamanthe disait « rouge » il fallait répondre la même chose alors qu'on préférait « bleu ». Minos et Eaque répondaient volontiers « multicolore » par pur esprit de contradiction. Frères, certes, mais différents, chacun à leurs manières, même si le Griffon et le Garuda étaient souvent sur la même longueur d'onde.

Valentine plaignait volontiers les subordonnés sous les ordres de ces deux zigotos. Cela ne devait pas être facile de se lever le matin sans savoir de quoi la journée serait faite. Sans doute de souffrances psychologiques... Voilà pourquoi la Harpie était satisfait et fier d'être sous les ordres de Rhadamanthe… Même si ce dernier commençait a lui broyer les doigts. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, ramenant ainsi le Juge à la réalité. Surprit, ce dernier regarda sa main, venant de se rendre compte de son geste.

-Excuse-moi Valentine…

La Harpie se contenta de continuer ses soins, passant un peu de désinfectant sur les plaies. Rhadamanthe cicatriserait vite de ces ridicules blessures, pas besoin de plus.

-Seigneur Rhadamanthe…

-Oui ?

Valentine chercha ses mots.

-Désormais… Nous avons le droit à des vacances, n'est-ce pas ?

-En veux-tu ?

La Harpie secoua la tête. Il osait… outrepasser ses fonctions. Mais pourtant, lorsqu'il regardait son supérieur, il savait qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix.

-J'aimerais que vous en preniez.

Rhadamanthe le regarda, haussant un sourcil. Qu'est ce qui se voyait exactement sur son visage ? La fatigue ? La lassitude ?… Pour que son subordonné lui demande d'en prendre, c'est qu'il devait avoir détecté quelque chose. Alors même que son travail était impeccable, qu'il avait appris au fil des siècles a se contrôler, a ne pas laisser transparaitre ses émotions, le moins possible en tout cas. Il aperçut les morceaux de verre sur le bureau, la flaque d'alcool imbibant le début d'un document… Il soupira.

-Ce n'est rien, Val'.

Ce denier sursauta de nouveau, ouvrant de grands yeux. Depuis quand Rhadamanthe donnait des diminutifs ? Jamais en tant de siècles, il ne s'était permis ce genre de familiarité, envers quiconque. L'inquiétude du Spectre monta d'un cran.

-Tu peux me lâcher la main.

Ce que fit Valentine, un peu gêné. Non sans repartir a la charge.

-Si vous pouviez prendre au moins quelques jours… Juste pour relâcher la tension de vos muscles…

-Je vois… Je suis aussi tendu qu'une corde de piano ?

Le Spectre hocha la tête.

Ce pauvre Valentine… Il était bien gentil de s'inquiéter ainsi pour lui. Mais il n'avait jamais pris de vacances, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer, pas en ce moment en tout cas. Il se rappela soudain ce qu'il avait dit à Saga, tout juste la semaine dernière au sujet de son frère.

-Des vacances…

Il se sentait un peu ridicule soudain de faire la morale aux autres alors qu'il n'était pas capable de l'appliquer a lui-même. Il passa une main sur son front, soudain fatigué, bien plus humain qu'il ne le paraissait, qu'il ne voulait le paraitre.

-Peut-être… Je vais en parler avec Eaque.

Valentine sourit, soulagé. Il termina de nettoyer les dégâts et se dirigea vers une commode vitrée, d'où il sortit un nouveau verre qu'il déposa sur le bureau. En comptant celui-là, il n'en restait plus que deux. Soit le Juge calmait ses nerfs sur autre chose, soit il était bon pour racheter un service complet.

* * *

Les mains sur les genoux, courbée en deux, Violate tentait de reprendre son souffle. La sueur dégoulinait le long de son dos, trempant son haut. Se redressant, elle épongea son front de son bras. Un peu plus loin devant elle se tenait Eaque, les poings sur les hanches, avec un sourire sur les lèvres, visiblement beaucoup plus en forme qu'elle. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de souligner avec un sourire sardonique.

-Déjà fatiguée, Vio ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle le fixa, tentant de déchiffrer ses pensées. Il avait mis plus de force que d'habitude pour un simple duel, comme s'il cherchait un simple défouloir. Elle porta une main à sa lèvre tuméfiée. Elle s'était mordue. Une erreur de débutante, classique. Elle cracha sur le sol un mélange de bile et de sang.

-Continuons, Seigneur Eaque.

Elle se remit en position d'attaque, légèrement penchée, une jambe en retrait, un poing a la hauteur de son visage, l'autre au niveau de ses hanches. Elle fixa son supérieur sans un mot.

Le Juge se contenta de glisser ses mains dans ses poches, sans se départir de son sourire. Il portait une simple tenue sombre, sans manches, ceinte aux reins par une ceinture de tissu pourpre, un pantalon bouffant et des chaussures légères. Violate portait la même, d'une couleur beige avec une ceinture de cuir tanné et avait attaché ses longs cheveux sombres en une queue de cheval haute.

Eaque n'attaquait jamais le premier. Violate, si, et il comptait là-dessus.

Elle disparut soudain, sans un bruit, sans faire le moindre mouvement. Eaque leva son bras gauche, parant le coup de poing. Il esquiva les coups les uns après les autres, recula peu à peu dans l'aire d'entraînement, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la paroi de pierre. Il se décala vers la droite, de justesse, la roche explosa sous le nouvel assaut. Il n'y laissa même pas un cheveu.

Alors il attaqua à son tour. Attrapant le poignet de Violate, il la tira vers lui, l'accueillant d'un coup de genou au niveau de l'abdomen. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu au front qui heurta le sien avec violence, le laissant sonné quelques secondes, ce dont en profita Violate. A son tour, elle le cogna de son genou avant de l'envoyer valser de toute sa force.

Glissant sur le sable, il ne s'arrêta qu'au bout de plusieurs mètres, retombant les bras en croix, les jambes écartées. Eaque cligna des yeux, fixant le plafond des Enfers. Le silence tomba sur l'aire d'entraînement, et ne fut brisé que lorsque le Garuda éclata de rire.

Violate haussa un sourcil. Elle l'avait défait un peu trop facilement cette fois. Son Seigneur n'allait pas bien... Elle le sentait. Elle s'approcha finalement et lui tendit la main pour l'aider a se relever. Mais lorsqu'Eaque la saisit, il tira de nouveau sur le bras de sa subordonnée pour la faire tomber sur lui. Surprise, elle se laissa faire, le visage soudain dans le cou du Juge.

-Restons comme ça…

Elle ne répondit pas, beaucoup trop perturbée pour ça. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de contact, cette proximité, mais cette position équivoque par contre… Le Garuda ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte ou alors il s'en fichait, jouant avec la chevelure sombre de sa subordonnée.

Un toussotement se fit entendre, brisant le moment.

Rhadamanthe se tenait non loin, les observant sans un mot.

Eaque soupira profondément, soufflant contre l'oreille de Violate qui frémit avant de se redresser vivement. Elle s'inclina devant Rhadamanthe puis s'en alla, les laissant seuls, pratiquement en courant.

Rhadamanthe aida son frère à se redresser.

-Tu vas avoir une bosse demain, contesta-t-il.

Eaque porta une main a son front et se mit a sourire de nouveau.

-C'est ce que j'adore avec elle… Elle ne retient pas ses coups, et je ne retiens pas les miens.

-Vous avez de drôle de façons d'exprimer vos sentiments.

Eaque arqua l'un de ses sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Rhadamanthe haussa les épaules, n'insistant pas. Une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

-Je voulais te parler d'autre chose.

-Je t'écoute. Aie… Et une côté fêlée. Quelle brute.

L'Anglais roula des yeux avant d'exprimer sa requête.

* * *

**A suivre...**


End file.
